


Back To Normal

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: 2021, F/F, Home, Quarantine, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: An evening spent home in quarantine.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 30





	Back To Normal

Carol was cutting green peppers on a serving board looking over to see Therese picking up a flat Amazon package on the dining room table addressed to the apartment under Carol’s name.

“What did you get?”

“Oh, that’s probably Rindy’s Nintendo switch game she bought while using my card,” Carol explained, wiping chunks of pepper off the blade of the knife with a finger. “A reward for having good grades on her tests. She’s watching CNN for her current event assignment. How was your day?”

Therese laid the package down, kicking off her pair of shoes underneath the table. 

“Matt almost got a face punch when he told me I wasn’t a lesbian, but a transgender man in ladies’ clothing.” 

“What? Oh fuck, he didn’t!” Carol swore which Therese often made fun of her for doing so in the first place. 

“He can’t handle saying anything nice to people without being a total asshole.”

“Well, he’s a punch in the face in my book. You are not a transgender lesbian man—if I’m saying that correctly...” Carol winced, rolling back one tricolored sleeve of her sweater returning to the peppers. Therese left to go watch the news on the TV.

Rindy was seated on the couch with a blanket over her folded legs and a spiral notebook on top of her kneecaps taking notes with a mechanic pencil. She looked away from the bright, glowing screen. Therese swatted her fuzzy blue sock before throwing herself down beside the girl. 

“Biden’s inauguration’s tomorrow,” she announced.

“How are your notes coming along?”

“Okay. I want to play Animal Crossing.”

“After dinner when all your homework’s done,” Therese replies, shifting her body to lay sideways with her head resting on a pillow pinned to the arm of the couch.

“I don’t like having school at home anymore. I miss my friends.” Rindy began darkening her name on the top right corner page.

“You’ll be with them again. When everyone’s safe and vaccinated, things will be back to normal,” Therese stared ahead, watching the news reporter talking to another reporter in split paneling.


End file.
